Zootopia: ¿Cómo es un zorro bajo la nieve?
by Apheront
Summary: La víspera de navidad. Tiempo de paz, amor, tranquilidad y una muy desdichada Judy hopps, quien después de horas extra de trabajo, perdió la oportunidad de ir a casa para la cena de navidad. Molesta y en cierta forma, devastada, se topó con una situación muy particular. ¿Qué debía elegir? La fría soledad, o arriesgarse a averiguar cómo era un zorro bajo el frío manto de la nieve.


**_Heya, me recuerdan, yo se que no, me extrañan? De ninguna manera u.u Pero ya que soy un ser amable y a veces tranquilo (y porque el año pasado no hice un especial) He llegado hoy, 25 de Diciembre, con este pequeño One-shot navideño. Este trabajo fue un regalo para un compañero escritor, que insistió en que debía compartirlo con ustedes. Espero les guste y los dejo con esto._**

* * *

Zootopia. Alegre y festiva en los meses invernales. Era la única parte del año en que Tundratown se daba abasto sin la necesidad de sus grandes generadores de clima artificial. Luces y adornos navideños llenando las calles. Los alumbrados públicos, las distintas tiendas y locales repartidos por las calles, todo eso repleto de guirnaldas y luces de colores. Nieve en todas partes, al menos por el centro de la ciudad, pues la selva del distrito forestal y el desierto de Sahara Square se mantenían en los picos más altos de consumo energético del año. Sea como fuere, esos detalles no importaban mucho para los mamíferos de la ciudad.

De manera algo cruel, triste incluso, los días decembrinos eran los únicos en los que tanto presas como depredadores se llevaban medianamente bien. En la gran utopía, había reglas algo estrictas. Al menos para aquellos con largos colmillos y afiladas garras. Desde que se tiene memoria, desde los principios de la ciudad, el temor hacia los depredadores había sido uno de los más grandes obstáculos de la sociedad. Toda una tragedia que la solución aceptada por la mayoría, fuera reprimir a los que en el pasado eran los represores. Durante años, hubo protestas, una que otra muestra pura de anarquía y sin embargo, la respuesta de los líderes de la ciudad era siempre la misma. Es lo que la mayoría votó. Una artimaña muy mezquina. Más del setenta por ciento de todos eran presas, y desde luego, ellos fueron quienes estuvieron de acuerdo con los infames collares de shock. Ojalá no fuera más allá, ojalá no fuera más que tener que aguantar una que otra descarga eléctrica no letal para tener una vida tranquila y en paz. No era así. Los depredadores eran constantes victimas de menosprecio, abuso, y mucha desigualdad. Difícilmente podían conseguir trabajos medianamente decentes, con pagas ofensivas para cualquier ser vivo. Ya no había muchas quejas por parte de los mamíferos feroces, no es que estuviesen de acuerdo con el trato que recibían, pero ¿Qué más les quedaba hacer? Protestas, revueltas, caos. Todo quedó en el pasado. Fueron sometidos.

Durante décadas, caminaban con la mirada baja, sin esperanza ni añoranzas. Obligados a reprimir emociones fuertes: frustración, ira, ni siquiera podían estar demasiado agitados. Habían perdido su identidad. Hasta ahora. Ya se dijo que, usualmente, solo las fechas invernales eran capaces de mitigar la miseria de los afligidos depredadores, sin embargo, en este año, en esta fiesta, muchos de ellos sabían que al terminar y llegar el próximo año, ya no tendrían que seguir viviendo así. Por primera vez en años, podían verse depredadores caminando por la calle sin el collar rodeando sus cuellos, se les veía tranquilos, a diferencia de lo que las atemorizadas presas esperaban. No eran salvajes, no eran inconscientes, eran como todos los demás. Tal vez no todos gozaban de ese lujo aún, era un proceso lento y por supuesto que tuvo sus condiciones, pero era un cambio para la ciudad. El motivo era simple, por primera vez, desde la fundación de la ciudad, un depredador se había alzado como el alcalde de la misma. Toda una hazaña, llegar a los de su especie era simple, lo verdaderamente difícil para el alcalde Leodoro, había sido convencer a suficientes presas de que reprimir a los depredadores de esa forma, no llevaría a nada bueno jamás. Los votos fueron suficientes aunque la pelea fue dura. Una vez estuvo en el poder, no tardó en poner en marcha lo que había prometido. El temor hacia los colmillos no se iba a disipar de la noche a la mañana. Leodoro debía demostrar que se podía confiar en los depredadores, por lo que debía asegurarse de no quitarle el collar a cualquiera. Un proceso algo complicado era el liberarse, aquellos que aspiraran a no tener esa cosa torturándolos debían probar que no serían una amenaza para la sociedad. Exámenes psicológicos, historial criminal, etc., etc.

Otra de los grandes cambios en aquél nuevo régimen, tenía que ver con todos los depredadores que habían sufrido injusticias, y que debido a ella, habían perdido sus hogares, familias o incluso habían terminado en prisión. Ese era el caso de un zorro, que debido a estar en el momento y lugar equivocados, había tenido que pasar cinco años en prisión. El salir libre al mundo había sido el regalo perfecto para su madre.

.

.

.

.

Con un paso tranquilo y liviano, un zorro de pelaje anaranjado se paseaba por las calles de la ciudad. Veía con detenimiento todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Le parecía increíble el cómo había cambiado tanto el mundo durante el tiempo que estuvo encerrado. ¿Presas conversando sin temor con depredadores sin collar? Seguramente estaba soñando, tal vez seguía en prisión incluso y estaba dormido en su cama. Sin embargo, la nieve bajo sus patas se encargaba de afirmarle que seguía en la realidad.

Nick había pasado la mayor parte de ese día yendo y viniendo de un distrito a otro, noche buena llegaría mañana y debía estar preparado para socorrer a su madre en cualquier cosa, más concretamente, en tener el dinero necesario para pagar la cena que con tanta alegría su madre esperaba. Era especial, bueno, siempre lo era, pero más en esa ocasión por dos cosas, una: su hijo había sido liberado al fin, después de cinco angustiosos años de encierro por un crimen que no cometió, había limpiado su nombre. Segundo: Lo obvio, sería la cena de navidad.

-¡Wilde!- Escuchó el zorro, mientras cruzaba la calle.

-¿Finnick?- Preguntó sorprendido.

-Vaya, vaya ¿Qué pasa, al fin escapaste de prisión?- Preguntó curioso.

-No, mi carisma al fin me sacó de ahí- Bromeó.

-Sí claro, los zorros no son muy queridos por su carisma ¿Sabes?-

-Tú decides no creerme, pero yo sé que así fue- Afirmó el vulpino -¿Y qué hay de ti? Ya no tienes el collar ¿A quién sobornaste?-

-¿Recuerdas a ese rinoceronte que nos debía un favor? Se convirtió en policía y conseguí que me acelerara el proceso de liberación- Sonrió malicioso.

-¿Qué? ¡Finnick! Al menos pudiste esperar a verme- Reprochó Nick.

-No me vengas con ese tono Wilde, en lo que a tu madre y a mí concernía, estarías veinte años en prisión ¿Recuerdas?-

Con desganó, Nick bajó la mirada. Desalentado a seguir con ese tema, simplemente siguió caminando.

-Vamos zorro, yo ni siquiera sabía que estabas fuera-

-Como sea solo… Hablemos de otra cosa ¿Quieres?- Respondió sin darle la cara.

-¿Cuándo saliste?- Preguntó Finnick.

-Dije que de otra cosa-

-No creo que vaya a darte un ataque solo por responder eso ¿O sí?- Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-(Suspiro) Hace dos semanas. Me sacaron de mi celda y dijeron que iría al juzgado otra vez- Explicó Nick, deteniéndose en una bifurcación.

-Chico, la calle no es lugar para discutir eso. Ven ¡Vamos a celebrar que estás fuera! Los chicos también querrán verte- Sugirió el pequeño zorro.

-Sí, hubiera estado bien hace diez minutos, antes de que me bajaras la moral- Se quejó.

-¿Quieres que suplique? Ambos sabemos que no lo haré- Sonrió.

-Tengo que conseguir dinero Finn, esta noche mi madre y yo tendremos nuestra cena de navidad-

-¿Qué? O vamos, no eres un zorrito de mami ¿O sí? Se supone que la prisión te haga más duro, no lo contrario- Rió con altanería. Nick gruñó para responderle, no se le ocurría qué más decir, al fin y al cabo, había algo de verdad en eso. Desde que su padre murió, su madre, Mary Wilde, era la cosa más importante de su vida. Un trago muy amargo fue el día en que entró a prisión, veinte años hubiera sido mucho tiempo lejos de ella. Pero estaba divagando y también iba tarde a uno de sus múltiples trabajos de medio tiempo.

-¿De verdad vas a hacerme la ley del hielo?-

-Finnick, pese a que me da mucho gusto verte, tengo trabajo, y si no llego me despiden. Tal vez ya no nos tengan tanto tiempo como antes, pero sigo siendo un zorro- Se quejó Nick.

-Que te despidan entonces- Sugirió el pequeño al plantarse frente Wilde.

-Creo que la falta del collar de verdad te hizo daño Finn-

-Lo digo en serio Nick- Interrumpió –Casi todos los demás te deben dinero ¿No? Y cuando te atraparon no dijiste ni una palabra, te aseguro que podrás cobrarles todo lo que te deben- Explicó con una sonrisa victoriosa, aunque para Nick no era suficiente. El pelirrojo arqueó una ceja, había cierto detalle en el plan de Finnick que debía ser más claro.

-Sí, también yo te pagaré todo lo que te debo- Resopló molesto -¿Qué dices Wilde? Estoy seguro que será más de lo que necesitas, y tendrás algo más de tiempo para estar con tu madre-

No era mala idea. Si Finnick decía la verdad, podría conseguir todo el dinero para pagar la cena e incluso pedir que la llevasen a su hogar. Algo de celebración con sus viejos amigos y no tendría qué preocuparse por nada más el resto del día, y para ser honesto, odiaba los trabajos de medio tiempo. Desgraciadamente, las estafas no dejaban mucho en épocas festivas.

-(Suspiro) No puedo creer que voy a acceder a esto-

-Haha, ese es el espíritu Wilde, ahora vámonos-

.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto. El ZPD estaba repleto ya de distintos adornos dignos de las fechas. Los depredadores policías brillaban por su ausencia en la estación. Las presas más grandes parecían ser suficiente para lidiar con los trabajos pesados: rinocerontes, elefantes, hipopótamos, incluso había conejos. Lo cierto era que, con todos los grandes cambios que llegarían a la ciudad, las fuerzas del ZPD podrían contar con algo de músculo extra. Incluso el jefe de la estación había deseado poder contar con algunos colmillos en sus fuerzas, ahora no era un sueño tan lejano. Casi todas las labores terminarían temprano ese día. Varios de los oficiales ya se estaban retirando a sus hogares para preparar la noche. Bogo, el jefe de la estación, no quería alargar las labores más que los demás, sin embargo, algunos casos eran más importantes que otros. Por otro lado, estaba el hecho de todos los depredadores que, bajo sospecha de ser inculpados, se les dio una oportunidad de probar su inocencia. Un trabajo muy laborioso y tardado, debido a que se debía rebuscar los archivos de los casos y volver sobre los pasos del mismo. Era como revivir lo que pasó otra vez, todo para estar seguros de que no se omitió nada. Si bien no todos los presuntos inocentes lo eran, el problema radicaba en aquellos que sí habían tenido la desgracia de ser inculpados. Tal fue el caso de Nick, y de la oficial de policía a cargo de su arresto, Judy Hopps.

-No puedo creer que tenga qué hacer todo esto por culpa de ese zorro- Mascullaba entre dientes la coneja. En todo el día no había podido apartar la mirada de su ordenador. Si bien no tenía planes de hacer trabajo de campo, definitivamente tampoco tenía planes de perder todo el día haciendo trabajo de escritorio –Nicholas Wilde fue liberado hace dos semanas y aún tengo que hacer todo este papeleo ¿Por qué?- Se quejaba mientras tecleaba.

-Hopps- Sonó la gruesa voz de su jefe justo detrás de ella.

-¿Señor?- Preguntó sorprendida -¿Hay algo malo?-

-Necesito saber si ya terminaste con el caso de hace cinco años- Respondió cruzándose de brazos.

-Em… No, aún no- Dijo temerosa –He tenido que ayudar a los demás oficiales para terminar con los nuevos archivos de los depredadores, mis manos no son tan rápidas como mis piernas- Bogo resopló molesto. Un escalofrío siniestro recorrió la espina de la coneja y deseo haber mantenido la boca cerrada.

-Quiero ese reporte para hoy Hopps, ya pasaron dos semanas- Le replicó.

-Lo… Lo sé señor, pero…-

-Sin peros, no te irás de este cubículo hasta que lo termines- Aclaró el búfalo.

-¿Qué? Pero señor, hoy es Noche buena, mi familia me espera en…-

-No quiero alargar esto más que tú, pero nada te obligaba a socorrer a los demás con sus tareas. El cómo decides malgastar tu tiempo es cosa tuya, pudiste haber terminado con ese archivo hace días- Le aseguró.

-(Suspiro) Sí señor…-

-Haz tu trabajo y podrás irte- Bogo se retiró y dejó que la coneja prosiguiera con su trabajo pendiente. Él tenía razón ¿Por qué tardar tanto con algo que se resolvió hace dos semanas? Tal vez nunca lo admitiría a viva voz ni tampoco lo haría frente a nadie, pero Judy no era exactamente partidaria de los depredadores, No los odiaba por supuesto que no les deseaba una vida tan horrenda como la que llevaban, pero no confiaba en ellos, y mucho menos, confiaría en un zorro.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Hace dos semanas**_

Los juzgados de Zootopia jamás habían tenido tanta actividad tan seguida. Desde que el Alcalde Leodoro tomó el liderazgo de la ciudad, muchos casos habían sido retomados para determinar la culpabilidad de un depredador, esta vez, no se tomaría en cuenta nada del odio o recelo cimentado en años anteriores. Podría decirse que ahora sí habría real justicia para los mamíferos con colmillos y garras.

Nick no fue el primero en recibir esa atención, aunque tampoco fue de los últimos. El día en que lo fueron a buscar a su celda, todo era confuso, por un momento, incluso creyó que sería asesinado en ese mismo día. Pero no fue así. Lo sacaron de las instalaciones, esposado, por supuesto. Fue llevado a la ciudad y parecía que la historia se repetía una vez más. Sólo que, en esta ocasión, el juez encargado de deliberar no era aquel malhumorado elefante, ahora era una cebra, y el jurado estaba ausente en esta ocasión. Únicamente las pruebas determinarían lo que sería de él.

-Damos inicio al caso número ciento quince. Diga su nombre para el registro por favor- Habló el juez.

-Nicholas Piberius Wilde- Respondió con desconfianza.

-Señor Wilde, hace cinco años, se le acusó de homicidio a mano armada del señor Koslov Vodkoveli, un oso polar a cargo del servicio de limusinas de Tundratown ¿Me equivoco?-

-No su señoría- Respondió cabizbajo.

-Tengo en mi poder, el registro de su caso hace cinco años ¿Sería capaz de repetir su defensa?-

-No se me asignó un abogado ese día, pero sí. Yo no fui quien mató al oso, de hecho yo trabajaba para él, uno de los pocos, casi inexistentes depredadores con un trabajo decente en la ciudad, la paga era buena… Yo estaba terminando de limpiar las limusinas cuando escuché el alboroto, no pude ver a quien lo hizo, alguien me golpeó y en cuanto recobré la conciencia, había sangre en todo mi pelaje y un largo cuchillo en mis manos. Fue entonces cuando un oficial apareció-

El juez asintió complacido. Nada estaba fuera de lugar en la declaración del zorro, y eso ya era un paso bien dado para reivindicar su nombre. Siempre y cuando, lo que dijera fuera cierto.

-¿Recuerda el nombre o la especie del oficial que lo arrestó?- Inquirió curioso.

-El nombre, para nada, yo me dirigí como Zanahorias a esa coneja desde que me esposó- Rió algo nostálgico. Había hecho un fastidio la vida de aquella pequeña coneja en ese día, Nick lo tomaba como su última diversión antes de ser encerrado por el resto de su vida.

-Judith Laverne Hopps- Escuchó. De un sobresalto, la sonrisa en el rostro de Nick se borró por completo. Con suma lentitud, se giró hacia la derecha y la vio otra vez. No había cambiado mucho en los últimos cinco años, era un conejo al fin y al cabo, ¿Qué haría? ¿Ponerse más esponjosa? Nick no pudo evitar reír de sus propias ocurrencias.

-¿Algo le causa gracia señor Wilde?-

-No- Aclaró la garganta –Por supuesto que no-

Judy lo miró con algo de recelo. No le agradaba, en lo más mínimo. Pero no dejaba que emociones personales interfiriesen con su carrera. Su deber era servir y proteger, ya fuera una presa, un depredador… O un zorro.

-Oficial Hopps, gracias por venir- Comentó el juez.

-Lamento la demora- Respondió sin titubear.

-Pasemos a lo importante ¿Quiere?-

Judy asintió.

-Usted arresto al señor Nicholas Wilde, un zorro de veinte años de edad en su momento ¿Cierto?-

-Sí su señoría-

-Ya escuchamos le declaración del acusado y ya tenemos conocimiento de la suya. ¿Ha cambiado de parecer en estos cinco años?- Le preguntó la cebra con suma seriedad.

-No su señoría-

-¿Sería tan amable de responder a las mismas preguntas que se le hicieron en ese momento?-

-Por supuesto-

Los recuerdos seguían frescos en la mente del zorro. ¿Cómo olvidar el día en que vio a su madre tan devastada? En el que Finnick movió cielo y tierra para tratar de probar su inocencia. También recordaba lo que Judy había dicho sobre él. Nick nunca tuvo esperanzas demasiado grandes de salir libre antes de tiempo, no buscaba torturarse de una manera tan cruel y sin embargo, ahora que esa oportunidad se presentó sin pedirla, tenía miedo, un miedo tan profundo que le hacía temblar. Podía salir, podía salir ahora y abrazar a su madre, decirle que todo estaba bien ahora. Cuanto anhelaba eso. Podía recuperara su vida. Y todo dependía de un conejo que con seguridad lo detestaba ¿Por qué diablos confiar en ella?

-¿Usted vio al acusado cometer el homicidio?- Preguntó el juez.

Nick tragó un bulto muy grueso, sentía un sudor helado recorriéndole la frente y mantenía la vista clavada en Judy.

-No… En cuanto yo llegué el crimen ya se había cometido, el señor Wilde estaba ahí y tenía el arma en la mano, además de la sangre de la víctima en su pelaje-

El vulpino suspiró aliviado. En efecto, eso fue lo que ella respondió hacía cinco años, por supuesto, tratándose de un depredador y un zorro, las múltiples voces que llenaban la sala en ese tiempo gritaban que él era culpable, que debían encerrarlo y de ser posible, condenarlo a muerte. Nick se estremecía de tan solo recordarlo. El juicio continuaba, se le seguían haciendo preguntas a Judy y esta respondía igual que la primera vez. Era increíble, pero incluso en ese entonces, ella había dado todo para mostrar que no había probabilidad de que un zorro tan pequeño pudiese contra un oso polar. ¿Sería diferente esta vez?

-Muy bien oficial Hopps, eso es todo lo del archivo- Dijo el juez, complacido de que todo corriese como agua en un río.

Un prolongado silencio se apoderó del juzgado. Tanto Nick como Judy aguardaban impacientes por el veredicto final. Para Judy, no sería un fracaso, sea cual fuere la decisión tomada por el Juez, su carrera no se vería afectada de ninguna manera. Sin embargo, no podía dormir con la idea de que los ideales de justicia con los que creció y que la motivaron a convertirse en policía, no eran ciertos. Esta era una oportunidad única de ver si las cosas podían cambiar para ella también. Estaba segura de que Nick no lo había hecho, estaba segura de que esos cinco años en prisión fueron injustos. Inconscientemente lo miró. De manera extraña, sintió pena por él, culpa incluso. Era un zorro, no debía sentirse así por él pero… No podía evitarlo.

-Oficial Hopps-

-¿Eh? Lo siento, no lo escuché- Se disculpó. Había estado muy perdida en su pequeño mundo para prestar atención a lo que la rodeaba.

-Quería hacerle una última pregunta, si tiene el tiempo-

-Claro que sí-

-¿Usted cree que el acusado, cometió el homicidio?-

Ambos se sorprendieron por la pregunta. ¿En qué manera era relevante lo que ella creía? Si al final de todo, solo podían obedecer a las pruebas mostradas. ¿Sería una trampa? ¿Qué respuesta debía dar? Pensaba demasiado las cosas y por lo tanto, su mente se llenó de uno y mil escenarios imposibles. Imposibles, pero temibles.

" _Vamos, dilo ya. Ambos sabemos que odias a mi especie"_ Pensaba Nick mientras la veía dudar. Por un momento saboreó la dulce libertad otra vez, pero ahora se le había escapado. Fue una buena fantasía, logró reconfortarlo por un rato, y ahora sentía la dolorosa caída a la realidad _"No estoy molesto contigo Rabo de algodón, ni siquiera te conozco bien, y seguramente tú no te acordarás de mí"_ Bajó la mirada, suspiró decaído y lentamente se preparaba para asimilar la idea de veinte años tras las rejas otra vez _"Lo siento mamá, tampoco estaré en casa para navidad este año"_

-No… No creo que él lo haya hecho-

.

.

.

.

-¿Estás diciendo que, la oficial que te arrestó, te ayudó a salir?- Preguntaba con asombro un lobo de pelaje blanco, detrás de la barra de un bar.

-Así es, ni siquiera yo me lo creía- Sonrió Nick.

-¿Y solo así? ¿Te dejaron ir sin más?- Interrogó una zorra de pelaje blanco.

-No, tuve que volver a la prisión un día más para que me procesaran, y claro, que me devolvieran mis cosas- Explicó.

-Lo que no entiendo Wilde, es por qué tardaste tanto en ir con nosotros- Se quejó Finnick.

-Sí amigo, dos semanas y creíamos que seguías encerrado- Agregó el lobo.

-Sí, lo sé y lo siento, pero mi madre me necesitaba mucho más que ustedes, montón de holgazanes- Rió dando un trago a la cerveza que tenía delante.

-Oye, claro que te necesitamos, ¿A quién le pediríamos dinero sino?- Dijo la vulpina.

-Muy graciosa, patas blancas. Hablando de dinero, Finnick me dijo que si venía, ustedes me pagarían todo lo que me deben- Señaló Nick.

-Am…- Los tres amigos desviaron la mirada lejos del pelirrojo. Nick ya esperaba una respuesta parecida, aunque de ninguna manera los iba a dejar escapar en esa ocasión –Y nada de que son tiempos difíciles, Lobato y Skye ya no tienen collar, y este bar es claramente de ustedes-

-¿Qué? Por supuesto que no- Respondió el lobo –El bar es de…- Miró a Skye.

-Es de… Oh, cierto, lo olvidaba, es de Cris, ¿Lo recuerdas?- Respondió Skye.

-¿El tigre blanco?- Cuestionó Nick.

-Así es- Respondieron al unísono Lobato y Skye.

-¿El mismo que murió hace año y medio?- Dijo con ironía.

-Oh… Es… ¿De su tío?- Sonrió estúpidamente el canino.

-Paguen ya ingratos- Sonrió victorioso el zorro anaranjado.

Ambos suspiraron y Finnick empezó a reír como loco. Cinco años en prisión no desgastaron la tenacidad de su amigo, y eso también significaba, que él no se salvaría tampoco.

-Finn, tú eres quien más me debe de los tres-

Rápidamente dejó de reír.

-Sí Finn, y no olvides la apuesta que hicieron- Habló Skye.

-Cierren la boca- Masculló entre dientes el pequeño zorro.

-Es cierto, ya ni siquiera me acordaba de ella-

-¿Apuesta? ¿Qué apuesta?- Preguntó Lobato.

-Estos chicos apostaron a que tú y yo terminaríamos juntos, bueno, al menos Nick lo hizo, Finnick dijo que jamás me fijaría en ti- Explicó la vulpina.

-¿Qué? ¿En serio? No sé si reírme o golpearlos a los dos- Se quejó.

-Oh vamos, yo siempre tuve fe en ti Wolfy- Rió Nick.

-No me llames así-

-Ah y por cierto, Cris no ha muerto, hablé con él hace tres días. Ahora vende computadoras, deberían ir a visitarlo, a menos que también le deban dinero-

-¿Nos mentiste?- Dijo el lobo.

-Ustedes me mintieron primero-

Los cuatro continuaron con su pequeña celebración por un buen rato. El bar estaría cerrado todo el día, debido a la celebración que se daría al anochecer. De cualquiera manera, Lobato no tenía intención de pasar la noche buena, rodeado de ebrios desconocidos, dejaría a uno de sus empleados y junto con Skye, irían a la cena de la pequeña familia Wilde.

-Bueno chicos, es hora de que me vaya- Dijo Nick.

-Saluda a tu madre de nuestra parte- Habló Skye.

-Ella los espera esta noche, ¿Irán cierto?-

-Todos nosotros Wilde- Respondió Finnick.

-Nos llamó ayer, y de hecho, ella tampoco nos dijo nada de ti- Comentó Lobato.

-Bien, bien, les diré la verdad. Iba a ser una sorpresa. Siendo que, los últimos cinco años, ustedes estuvieron con ella cuando yo no pude. Habría sido genial que me vieran ahí esta noche sin saber nada ¿No?-

-Sí, habría sido una sorpresa agradable- Dijo la vulpina –Pero poder beber contigo es aún mejor-

-Gracias por haber estado con ella- Nick se levantó del banco y se dirigió a la salida, no sin antes ser detenido una última vez por el lobo blanco.

-Nick-

-¿Sí?-

-Sobre ese collar, y el de tu madre-

-Ya pedimos la cita para empezar el proceso, pero no somos los únicos depredadores que buscan deshacerse de esta cosa- Explicó el pelirrojo.

-Ya veo. Escucha, conozco a alguien que tal vez pueda ayudarlos a…-

-Lobato no- Interrumpió –No quiero atajos esta vez, y ella tampoco. Esperaremos a que sea completamente legal ¿De acuerdo?-

-(Suspiro) Sí, lo siento- Se disculpó cabizbajo.

-Hey, gracias de todas formas pero… Acabo de salir, y no quiero regresar tan pronto- Rió animado.

-Nos vemos esta noche Wilde-

-Gracias a todos por los tragos, y por el dinero- Se despidió. Mostró el grueso manojo de billetes, parecía mentira, pero en verdad le debían mucho dinero. Dinero que sin duda estaban extrañando ahora mismo.

-Y se fue- Habló Finn.

-Ahí va el dinero para mi auto- Se quejó Lobato.

-Y también el que estaba guardando para nuestras vacaciones- Agregó Skye.

Hubo silencio por un momento.

-Todos sabemos que volveremos a pedirle prestado- Admitió el pequeño zorro.

-Sí- Respondieron Lobato y Skye.

-Como sea, será mejor prepararnos para la noche. La madre de Nick odia que lleguemos tarde- Dijo el lobo, tomando su abrigo y las llaves del lugar.

-¿A qué hora vendrá Mike?-

-Pasaré con él antes de ir a casa, le daré las llaves e instrucciones. Paso por ti después cariño- Besó la mejilla de Skye.

-Me dan asco ustedes dos- Reprochó Finnick y salió del lugar.

.

.

.

.

Con todo el tiempo que se ahorró de los trabajos a los que no fue. Nick podía dirigirse a su casa, en los límites de la ciudad. Los vecindarios más viejos y desgastados de toda Zootopia. Podría decirse que el progreso nunca llegó a esa parte de la ciudad. Era curioso, pues, no solo depredadores habitaban ahí; había presas también, muchas de ellas a decir verdad. De todos los distintos distritos de la ciudad, ese era uno de los únicos lugares en que se llevaban bien ambas facciones. Si Vivian ahí, no era por tener mucha comodidad económica, por lo que, si no se ayudaban entre ellos, nadie más lo haría. Nick conocía a todos en el vecindario, eran todos aquellos a quienes nunca había estafado en toda su vida, no lo merecían. Sus artimañas siempre se limitaban al centro de la ciudad, o a los distritos importantes. No era importante pensar en eso ahora. Saludaba a casi todo el que se encontraba en el camino. Muchos le tenían cariño a la familia Wilde. Mary, la madre de Nick, constantemente socorría a los vecinos; ya fuera enfermedad, hambre, un techo bajo el cual pasar la noche. Que los zorros son seres inconfiables y maliciosos, en ese caso, ella escupía en la cara del estereotipo. No buscaba probar nada, no buscaba convencer al mundo de que los depredadores no eran una amenaza. Lo hacía porque era lo correcto, y se esforzó de sobremanera en educar a su hijo de esa manera. El día en que fue arrestado, el sonido de corazones rotos a lo largo del lugar resonó cual avalancha en una montaña. No solo por la desgracia del zorro, sino por el golpe tan duro que fue para Mary. Muchos creyeron que no se recuperaría de algo así, que la perderían también, y ese temor impulso a todos sus conocidos y amigos a aportar cualquier cosa para ayudar. No logrando mucho en el proceso. Nada podía reemplazar a un hijo en la vida de una madre.

Pensamientos muy oscuros para la fecha que se estaba dando. No valía la pena quedarse a sufrir en el pasado, siendo que ahora el futuro era más brillante que nunca. Era mejor pensar en lo positivo ¿No? Ahora, tanto Nick como su madre, podían aspirar a una vida más digna, ya no serían rechazados en todos lados, solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que pudieran salir adelante. Nick ya tenía en mente varios trabajos fijos a los cuales recurrir. Más allá de las estafas y su habilidad para hablar y conseguir lo que quería, el zorro tenía muchos talentos ocultos respaldándolo. Le daría a su madre una vida digna, la vida que merecía.

Llegó a una de las muchas casas del lugar. De su bolsillo sacó las llaves, y con tranquilidad abrió la puerta.

-¿Mamá?- Habló una vez dentro.

-¿Nicky?- Escuchó desde la cocina. No pasó mucho antes de que la vulpina fuese a recibir a su hijo.

-Hola…- El golpe ahogado de su cuerpo chocando con el de su madre se encargó de cortarle el habla. Eso y que estaba cerca de ser ahogado por tan fuerte abrazo –No… Me dejas… Respirar…-

-Lo siento- Se separó Mary –Me da gusto verte, es todo- Se disculpó.

-¿Verme? Si vivo aquí. Y salí de prisión hace dos semanas, no esta mañana- Rió.

-Sí… No hablemos de eso ¿Quieres?-

-Lo siento-

-Espera, ¿No deberías estar trabajando? ¿Te despidieron? ¿Te sientes mal?-

-Wow, wow, tranquila- Habló Nick –Técnicamente sí me despidieron, pero yo odiaba ese empleo, además, conseguí el dinero de otra manera- Explicó.

-Nick, por favor dime que no le robaste a nadie- Suplicó angustiada.

-¿Qué? Claro que no. Me topé con Finnick en la ciudad-

-¿Finn? Oh… Ahí quedó la sorpresa entonces- Suspiró.

-Hehe, sí, me secuestró y llevo al bar con Lobato y Skye. Dijeron que ya los habías llamado-

-Sí, los había invitado para, tu sabes, que te vieran y supieran que eres libre otra vez-

-Lo sé, y lamento no haber podido guardar la sorpresa hasta esta noche-

-Oh, no te preocupes por eso- Dijo despreocupada –Igualmente se enterarían hoy, ¿Qué importa la hora?- Sonrió.

-Por cierto, como decía, el dinero lo conseguí cobrándoles todos los préstamos que me han pedido-

-¿Qué? ¿En serio? Bueno, siempre y cuando no haya sido nada de lo que yo les di-

-Por supuesto que no- Aclaró de inmediato –Lobato y Finnick me deben mucho respecto a multas, espero que ahora ya no sean tan frecuentes-

-¿Y qué hay de Skye?-

-A penas me debía trescientos dólares-

-Parece que sí podremos pagar la cena después de todo- Dijo Mary, aliviada.

-Iré por ella entonces- Comentó Nick.

-Aún no, Tommy dijo que me llamaría cuando terminara y pudieras ir a recogerlo-

-De hecho, ahora podría pagar para que lo trajeran hasta acá- Agregó Nick.

-Bueno, de una manera u otra debes ir hasta allá, no vas a librarte de eso- Rió irónica.

-En ese caso no te molestará que me quede un tiempo a descansar por aquí ¿Cierto?- Preguntó el zorro.

-Claro que no, de hecho sería agradable tenerte aquí. Ya terminé con los agregados para la cena, además, hay algo que quiero decirte-

-¿Está todo bien?- Preguntó angustiado.

-Sí, mejor que nuca de hecho. Nicky, conseguí un empleo, uno de verdad-

-¿Qué? Mamá, se suponía que yo…-

-No iba a dejarte hacer todo por mí, ya eres un adulto, y necesitas preocuparte por tus cosas también. El trabajo es muy bueno, Tommy me recomendó a otro servicio de banquetes y comida, tu madre es buena cocinera ¿No?-

-La mejor que he conocido- Afirmó sonriente –Pero, no es un estorbo para mí ayudarte, me gusta hacerlo, y ya te dejé sola por cinco años-

-Te entiendo, pero escucha, al fin podremos tener una casa agradable Nicky, podemos tener un jardín, una cocina un poco más amplia- La emoción era clara en sus ojos, en su tono, en la manera tan feliz que hablaba de todo lo que estaba pasando. Tal vez demasiado para lo que debería, pero cómo culparla, después de tantos años de amargo desprecio, al fin todo estaba cambiando –Incluso un auto, Nicky, podemos…- La emoción fue demasiada, mucha más de la que permitía el collar de electro shock. Una pequeña descarga cortó por completo la alegría que Mary sentía en ese instante, un cruel recordatorio de que aún no era del todo aceptada en la sociedad.

-¡Mamá!- Rápidamente la sujetó y la llevó hasta el viejo sofá -¿Estás bien?-

-S… Sí… Es curioso ¿Sabes? Por primera vez… Esa sensación me produce alegría también- Explicó.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntó curioso, el zorro.

-A que ahora, tal vez no pronto, pero tenemos la oportunidad de quitarnos estas cosas para siempre. Tus amigos se nos adelantaron- Rió nostálgica.

-Sí, cobraron un favor que yo les conseguí- Dijo con algo de molestia.

-Hay que descansar un poco Nicky, luego te acompañaré por la comida ¿Te parece?-

-Solo si me dejas lamer la cuchara de las galletas-

.

.

.

.

La hora avanzó. Algunos negocios cerraban temprano, mientras que otros preparaban el ambiente para la fiesta que darían por la noche. Familias se reunían, entregas y pedidos terminaban y las luces y canciones festivas empezaron a saturar las calles de Zootopia. Por esa transición, el ambiente se llenaba de tranquilidad y paz. Tanto presas como depredadores conviviendo y conversando sin temor ni desprecio mutuo. Ojalá pudiera ser así por todo el año. Tal vez ahora existía una posibilidad de ello.

Desgraciadamente, no todo podía ser perfecto, sólo porque así se quisiera. Esa era la realidad con la que Judy se las estaba viendo en ese momento. Ya era demasiado tarde para lo que ella tenía planeado. El caso de Nicholas Wilde le robó todo su día y parte de su noche también. Iba tarde, debía darse prisa o de lo contrario no llegaría a las madrigueras para navidad. No tuvo tiempo de cambiar su uniforme, ni siquiera de arreglarse para la ocasión. Nada de lo anterior le importó mucho, sólo quería llegar a pasar la noche con su familia, una de las grandes y monumentales fiestas navideñas de los Hopps. Un conejo necesitaba estar en su ambiente, y qué mejor ejemplo que una fiesta repleta de amigos y familiares, tal vez más repleta de unos que de otros, pero esa era la idea. A penas Judy entregó el archivo actualizado, salió corriendo de la estación, no tomándose el tiempo de cambiar su uniforme o darse una ducha. Tenía su boleto listo, solo debía llegar a las estación de trenes y llegaría en cuestión de minutos a Bunnyburrow. Siempre y cuando la suerte le fuese propicia y por alguna extraña razón, alguno solo de los trenes hubiese sufrido algún retraso. Muy lejos estaba ya del margen de retraso. Por esa misma razón, Judy estaba hirviendo en ira, era demasiado para un animal de su tamaño. Sin embargo, reprimía todas las ganas de gritar a los cielos todo lo que odiaba de esa situación. Se vería muy mal que un oficial de policía hiciera eso en mitad de la noche, o que lo hiciera en cualquier momento. Sea como fuere, no debía concentrarse en cosas así por el momento. Sus piernas, hasta la fecha, nunca le habían fallado para nada, y esa noche parecía no ser la excepción. Judy conocía las calles, conocía las rutas y caminos, y a donde llevaban también. Estaba cerca de la estación, solo debía respirar hondo.

A penas alcanzó la entrada de la estación, empezó a recobrar el aliento perdido. Apoyó sus manos en las rodillas por un momento y alzó la mirada para cerciorarse de que lo había conseguido. Parecía que sí. El último tren en la estación seguía en su lugar, las luces del mismo permanecían encendidas y el maquinista subía al mismo. Algo raro, a lo que de hecho, no le prestó la atención suficiente, era que nadie más que ella parecía estar interesada en dicho tren.

Judy se apresuró a entregar su boleto, y entonces, su suerte se desvaneció.

-Hola… Am… Este tren va a las madrigueras ¿No?- Preguntó, aún algo agitada.

-Lo era sí, pero me temo que nadie saldrá de la ciudad por la noche- Le respondió el encargado. Un alce, un poco joven para un trabajo así, las astas aún ni siquiera eran demasiado grandes.

-¿Qué? Pero…-

-El maquinista se preparaba para partir, pero entonces nos notificaron de la tormenta de nieve- Explicó mientras se preparaba para cerrar el lugar.

-¿Tormenta? A penas y está nevando afuera- Se quejó Judy-

-Sí, los generadores de clima protegen el centro de la ciudad y otras partes. No ha ido a la Tundra ¿Cierto?- Inquirió.

-Pues, no pero…-

-En verdad lo siento pequeña coneja, pero esa máquina es demasiado vieja. Si hubiera llegado un poco antes, hubiera logrado partir en cualquiera de las otras-

-Es una broma ¿Verdad?-

-Ojalá lo fuera. Yo también quería salir de la ciudad-

" _No, no, no, no, no. Esto no puede estar pasando, mis padres no dejaran de llamarme toda la noche ¡Y todo por culpa de ese maldito zorro!"_ Pensaba llena de ira. Debía haber otra forma de llegar a Bunnyburrow. Podría tomar prestada una de las patrullas de la estación y viajar en carretera ¿Qué tan mala pudo haber sido la susodicha tormenta?

.

.

-Terrible, una muy terrible tormenta Hopps- Decía Bogo. La coneja había regresado al ZPD, tenía toda la intención de llevar a cabo su plan, tristemente, Bogo ya estaba al tanto de las inclemencias del clima fuera de los límites de la ciudad, y un viaje por carretera estaba estricta y completamente fuera de los límites para uno de sus oficiales.

-Por favor jefe, no tiene que hacerse responsable por esto, solo necesito la patrulla, yo me las arreglaré- Decía Judy. Trataba desesperadamente de convencer al jefe de darle la oportunidad.

-Desde el momento que vistes ese uniforme y llevas esa placa, soy responsable de ti. Ya tenemos reportes de tres accidentes de carretera en las últimas dos horas. Está fuera de discusión Hopps-

-¡Pero jefe estaba haciendo lo que me ordenó!- Reprochó furiosa –Pude haber entregado ese archivo actualizado mañana, pero usted me obligó a quedarme hasta terminarlo-

-Debiste haberlo entregado hace dos semanas, ya me cansé de repetirlo. Además, el nuevo Alcalde quiere que todos los casos referentes a depredadores, queden resueltos lo más pronto posible. Lo tengo sobre mi espalda a diario-

-Pero… Pero yo…-

-Lo siento mucho Hopps. Estoy seguro de que tendrás algún amigo con quien pasar la noche. Mañana podrás tomar la patrulla que quieras, pero hoy, ya se terminó- Afirmó Bogo, no dando lugar a más discusiones. El búfalo tomo su abrigo y se retiró de la oficina, no sin antes incitar a Judy a salir de la misma.

¿Qué proseguía ahora? ¿Realmente tendría que pasar noche buena ella sola? No era el escenario más prometedor para un conejo. Dejando de lado la ira, y enojo que sentía hacia básicamente todo, Judy estaba devastada por dentro. Parecía infantil, pero le dolía como nadie podía imaginar, el saber que tendría que estar sola en una fecha tan importante y especial para ella. Su carrera de policía no siempre eran buenos momentos, de hecho, los tragos amargos eran más frecuentes que los buenos. Había tenido que presenciar muerte, robo, secuestro e incluso abandono. Pero en ese día, no es que todo el mal de la tierra se esfumara, pero el estar con su familia le hacía olvidar todo lo malo por una noche. La reconfortaba y la alegraba para seguir adelante el siguiente año, y el siguiente, y el siguiente. Su familia la amaba, y ella los amaba a ellos. No poder verlos esa ocasión era… Era doloroso para la coneja. No tenía reparo en mostrar cómo le hacía sentir, al menos ya no, ahora que todas sus opciones y esperanzas de llegar a casa se habían terminado.

Caminaba por las nevadas calles del centro de la ciudad con la mirada baja, al igual que sus orejas. La nieve le recordaba mucho a las largas praderas cubiertas hasta el tope de esa fría cosa blanca. Se veía a sí misma jugando con algunos de sus hermanos más pequeños, a veces incluso con los que tenían su misma edad. Casi podía sentir la calidez de su hogar, pero entonces, un auto, una voz o cualquier sonido, la hacía regresar al mundo real.

Suspiró decaída. Pensaba en qué haría ahora. Su departamento era horrible, los pocos amigos que tenía en la ciudad tenían sus propias fiestas familiares a las cuales asistir. Solamente se metería en la cama y tal vez lloraría hasta quedar dormida, solo para salir corriendo a primera hora por la mañana. Al menos estaría con su familia para navidad ¿No es así? Eso no era suficiente para Judy. Ya de nada servía culpar al pobre zorro que le había "Arruinado" la noche, sin importar lo mucho que Judy quisiera echarle la culpa, era ridículo asegurar algo así. Solo quería ir a su departamento y dejarse ir por el resto de la noche. Entonces.

-Lo siento mucho- Se disculpó al chocar contra otro animal. Debido a que mantenía la mirada hacia el suelo, era de esperarse que tarde o temprano chocaría con algo o alguien. En cuanto alzó la mirada se llevó la sorpresa de su vida -¿Tú?-

-Am… Lo siento oficial Zanahorias, pero eras tú quien no veía el camino frente a ti- Le respondió Nick, con una sonrisa simplona en el rostro.

-¡Cierra la boca!- Exclamó furiosa. Nick se sorprendió, a penas y la había tocado realmente, no era necesario que lo tratara así ¿Cierto?

-Bien, tranquila, me quitaré de tu camino de inmediato- Se disculpó algo fastidiado _"No tenía idea de que los conejos fueran tan irritables"_

Judy siguió de largo, no tenía intención de estar más tiempo cerca de él, pero entonces, una parte en su conciencia le dijo que lo que hizo había sido injusto. Ese pobre zorro ya había sufrido lo suficiente, además, invariablemente de si fue su caso lo que la retrasó o no, no es como si él lo hubiera hecho con intención de causarle algún mal a ella ¿Quién planearía entrar a prisión solo por algo así? Estaba siendo irracional, claramente, aún guiada por el enojo de haber perdido la oportunidad de estar en casa para la cena de navidad.

-Espera…- Dijo la coneja, tan solo un par de metros delante de Nick.

-¿Qué?-

-(Suspiro) Lo siento… No quería reaccionar así- Se disculpó. Dio media vuelta y lo encaró otra vez.

-Oh… Tranquila, la mayor parte de los animales tiende a ser así con los zorros- Sonrió despreocupado.

-Pero yo no suelo serlo- Se excusó.

-Escucha, entiendo si estás molesta conmigo, por el hecho de que tuviste que dejarme ir después de haberme encerrado pero…-

-Eso no me importa- Interrumpió.

-¿No?-

-Créelo o no, yo busco justicia de verdad, y la manera en que te arrestaron fue todo menos eso-

-¿Por eso no dijiste nada en mi contra hace dos semanas?- Preguntó curioso.

-Así es-

-Pareces algo decaída Zanahorias ¿Pasó algo malo? ¿Alguien te robó tu regalo de navidad?- Bromeó de manera algo fastidiosa.

-No me llames así. Y no, nadie me robó nada. Perdí el viaje a casa de mis padres- Explicó acercándose a él, recargándose en la misma pared en que se encontraba el vulpino.

-Oh, ¿Mucho trabajo en la estación?-

-Sí, algo así- Respondió con algo de recelo.

-Debo admitir que estoy algo confundido- Comentó Nick.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- Inquirió dudosa.

-Bueno, soy un zorro, un depredador y tú un conejo policía ¿Cómo es que estás tan tranquila cerca de mí?- Preguntó curioso.

-No le tengo miedo a los depredadores, y mucho menos se lo tendría a un zorro con collar. Aunque no lo tuvieras, podría derribarte con dos golpes máximo-

-Sí claro, me gustaría ver que lo hicieras- Bromeó alzando la mirada. Judy por otro lado, le dirigió un mirar algo desafiante, que, logró intimidar al zorro.

-Claro que no ahora mismo. Estaría loco si decidiera pelear con un oficial de policía a dos semanas de haber salido de prisión-

-Sí… Bueno, yo estoy loca por contarle a un extraño las tragedias de mi vida ¿No?-

-No creo que sean tragedias. De seguro tendrás a un novio que te reconforte ¿Cierto?-

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-¿Amigos?-

-Ninguno disponible esta noche-

-¿Conocidos?-

-Mis vecinos son un fastidio-

-¿Pez dorado?-

-Jamás me ha gustado la idea de un animal más pequeño que yo encerrado en una burbuja de cristal en mi departamento- Rió. No lo iba a admitir a viva voz, pero era algo gracioso ese zorro.

-Rabo de algodón, me dejas sin opciones- Se cruzó de brazos.

-Bueno, así podrás entenderme un poco mejor- Comentó Judy.

Un silencio algo incómodo se apoderó del momento. Judy podía simplemente irse, seguir con su camino hasta su hogar, pero había algo que le hacía querer quedarse junto a ese zorro un tiempo más. Estaba claro que no era una amenaza para la sociedad, así que no se quedaba ahí por algún tipo de deber ciudadano. Seguramente se negaría esto al llegar a su departamento pero, sentía cierta calidez viniendo de Nick.

-Quería… Quería agradecerte- Finalmente el zorro rompió con el silencio –Por, tú sabes, no meterme a la cárcel otra vez- Dijo con algo de inseguridad.

-Oh, sí yo, no le desearía eso a alguien como tú- Respondió sin pensar.

-¿Como yo?-

-Oh… Me refiero, a alguien que no lo merece. Debió ser duro para ti estar esos cinco años ahí- Comentó.

-En lo que a mí concernía, iban a ser veinte… Pero no fue tan duro para mí como lo fue para mi madre- Explicó decaído.

-¿Tu madre?-

-Tal vez no la conozcas, si vivieras en el límite sur de la ciudad, seguramente habrías oído hablar de Mary Wilde- Sonrió reconfortado.

-No, lo siento, pero no la conozco- Admitió, sintiéndose, de alguna extraña manera, un poco culpable.

-Es la zorrita más querida del lugar. Es amable con los vecinos, los ayuda en todo lo puede. A pesar de que no tenemos tanto-

-Ya veo- Dijo con asombro -Le dolió mucho cuando te… ¿Cuando te encerré?- Preguntó llena de culpa.

-Mucho, ninguno de los dos contaba con que Leodoro ganase la elección, menos aún que decidiera sacar a tantos depredadores de la prisión- Rió con ironía.

-Esa fue una sorpresa para todos, y vaya que muchos policías se negaron a eso… De hecho, creo que también debería pedirte perdón- Bajó la mirada la coneja.

-¿Por qué? No creo que chocar conmigo sea tan malo ¿O sí?- Sonrió.

-Sabía cómo era la ley la primera vez que te arresté, no lo sé, creo que pude haberte evitado ese tiempo lejos de…-

-No lo digas, ya no importa-

-Claro… ¿Qué hay de tu collar?- Preguntó curiosa, aunque tratando de desviar el tema de la herida abierta.

-Bueno, estas cosas tardan un tiempo, son muchos los depredadores en Zootopia, y nosotros los zorros no somos exactamente prioridad. Descuida Zanahorias, tu ideal de justicia tal vez llegue pronto-

-Mi nombre es Judy- Habló golpeando levemente el hombro del zorro.

-Pero cuánta confianza para alguien que acabas de conocer- Rió sobándose –Creo que ya sabes que, soy Nick-

-Sí. Creo que debería irme ya, seguro tienes planes para esta noche-

-En efecto, mi madre está adentro, terminando de pagar nuestra cena de navidad- Respondió alegre –De hecho… Si no tienes donde pasar esta noche… ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros?- Sugirió.

Curioso, muy curioso, después de todo, no todos los policías eran tan desagradables como los que él tenía la suerte de frecuentar. Nick estaba seguro de que a su madre no le importaría compartir un par de vegetales para la coneja. Si algún problema surgía con Finnick y los demás, bueno, ya se encargaría de cosas así.

-¿Qué? No… Es decir… Aprecio la oferta pero… No creo que sea tan agradable para tu madre tenerme ahí- Explicó frotando su hombro, muy insegura de que fuera la decisión correcta, más importante aún, sin creer la decisión tan despreocupada de Nick.

-¿Y por qué no?- Escuchó la coneja. Detrás de ella, Mary recién salía del local –Claro que puedes venir con nosotros querida- Le dijo sin titubear, no mostrarse reacia ante la idea de un conejo sentado a la mesa.

-Gracias pero… Creo que no lo entiende, yo…-

-Ella es Judy Hopps mamá- Interrumpió Nick –Es la oficial de policía que me arrestó- Dijo sin preocupación alguna.

" _¡Estás loco!"_ Pensó alterada.

-Oh… Un placer conocerte Judy- Dijo extendiendo su mano hacia la coneja.

-¿Qué? Pero…-

-Estuve en el juicio de mi hijo, sé lo que dijiste sobre él y fuiste la única que no lo creyó culpable, y me contó que fuiste tú quien estuvo en su liberación… Los dos te debemos mucho, yo te debo mucho- Le dijo con gratitud -¿Nos acompañarías esta noche?-

-Yo… No quiero causar molestias- Respondió Judy, ya no muy segura de que negarse fuera apropiado después de tal declaración.

-Oh tonterías, hay variedad de ensaladas, así que puedes comer cuanto quieras-

-Es… Está bien…- Sonrió nerviosa.

-Fabuloso, Nicky, dale tu abrigo a la señorita, debe estar congelándose con este frío- Dijo mientras empezaba a caminar.

-Aquí tienes Zanahorias-

-¿Qué? No es necesario-

-Mi madre lo dijo, así que debo hacerlo- Explicó.

-Tommy lo llevará a nuestra casa, debemos estar ahí para entonces, así que será mejor darnos prisa- Comentó Mary.

-Vamos ya Pelusa- Dijo Nick.

-Claro-

.

.

.

.

¿Estaba nerviosa? Sí ¿Tenía miedo? Por supuesto. Judy no quería ser prejuiciosa, en verdad no quería serlo, pero le resultaba imposible no pensar en malos finales para esa noche. ¿Cada cuando la madre del mamífero que arrestaste y encerraste por cinco años te invita a una cena de navidad? Ni siquiera la pregunta sonaba a cordura. A medida que se alejaba de los iluminados rascacielos del centro de la ciudad, Judy sentía como si entrase en otra dimensión. Nunca había estado en esa parte de la ciudad, y lo cierto era, que era muy deprimente, al menos de vista, pues a los animales que veía por el lugar, no parecía preocuparles nada en lo más mínimo; los niños jugaban en la nieve, los adultos charlaban y había música sonando en las casas. El olor a comida era variado, no solo carne, también podía percibir ricos estofados de verdura, justo como era en las madrigueras.

-Bienvenida a nuestro humilde hogar Judy- Habló Mary al abrir la puerta.

-Gracias…-

-¡Wilde!- Escuchó desde dentro del lugar. La imagen de un gran lobo blanco sin collar fue la imagen que la recibió.

-¿Lobato? ¿Cómo entraron aquí?- Preguntó abrazando a su amigo.

-Tu madre nos dio una llave, dijo que llegáramos temprano ¿Recuerdas?-

-Así podrían ayudar a poner la mesa- Dijo Mary.

Judy lo observaba desde una distancia prudencial. ¿Cuál debía ser su siguiente movimiento? Saludarlo, un simple hola ¿Tal vez? No tenía collar, estaba libre para enloquecer.

-Hey, yo te conozco- Eso la hizo estremecer.

-Ah… ¿Ah sí?-

-Por supuesto, tú fuiste quien sacó a nuestro amigo de prisión. Soy Lobato- Sonrió amistoso y tendió su mano hacia la coneja, quien, sin pensarlo mucho, decidió corresponder el saludo.

-Judy, Judy Hopps-

-Y yo soy Skye- Habló otro animal, una voz femenina para ser exacto.

-Finnick- Sorprendente voz gruesa para alguien tan pequeño como lo era aquél zorro.

-Todos… No tienen collar- Sonrió nerviosa.

-¿Tienes algún problema con eso?- Cuestionó el lobo, borrando así la sonrisa de su rostro. Los tres depredadores la vieron con seriedad y algo de hostilidad. Judy ya empezaba a sentir sus colmillos clavándose en su cuello. ¿Lograría salir por la puerta? ¿Qué tan rápido era un lobo a comparación de un conejo?

" _Voy a morir aquí, definitivamente voy a morir aquí"_

-¡Hahaha!- Empezaron a reír todos, incluso Finnick con su gruesa voz, no lograba contener las carcajadas del momento.

-¿Vieron su cara?- Dijo Skye –Tranquila conejita, no vamos a hacerte nada-

-No puedo creer que se lo creyó-

-Y pensar que arrestó a Wilde sin siquiera pestañear- Agregó Finnick.

-Hehe…- Fue todo lo que Judy tuvo para decir, aun no del todo segura de estar a salvo.

-Ya hablando en serio- Skye se acercó a Judy –No vamos a hacerte nada, no somos animales incivilizados y además, estamos muy agradecidos de que ayudaras a este mequetrefe a salir de la cárcel-

-Oh, ¿En serio?-

-Sí, si ustedes dos son amigos, entonces nosotros también- Comentó Lobato.

-Siempre y cuando no me hagas enojar, todo estará bien- Dijo Finn, guiñando un ojo a la coneja.

-¿No es tan malo el ambiente? ¿O sí?- Preguntó Nick, dejando descansar su mano sobre uno de los hombros de la coneja.

-¡Lobato, Nick, vengan a ayudarme!- Llamó Mary desde la cocina.

-Ya voy señora Wilde-

-En un segundo ma. Bueno Zanahorias, siéntete como en casa, seguro que Skye y tú se llevaran bien- Le dijo, para después ir a socorrer a su madre.

-Te llamas Judy ¿No?-

-Eh, sí, así es- Sonrió tranquila.

-Bueno, esos dos estarán ayudando en la cocina ¿Qué tal si nosotras ayudamos a poner la mesa?- Sugirió la zorra ártica.

-Por supuesto. Por cierto ¿Tú y Lobato son algo?-

-Tan obvio es, Hehe, hemos salido desde hace un mes más o menos-

No lo creía, a Judy le parecía simplemente increíble y de seguro nadie se lo tragaría cuando lo contara en Bunnyburrow. Sonaría estúpido pero, la vida de los depredadores era como un mundo totalmente nuevo para ella. Las presas no eran de lo que se dijera, muy sociales entre ellos incluso. Se limitaban mucho a sus propias especies, lo típico: conejos, con conejos, jirafas con jirafas, etc. Las relaciones entre ellos eran muy limitadas, incluso Judy no se llevaba bien con todos los oficiales de la estación. Pero ahora veía a los depredadores, zorros, un lobo y ella, una pequeña coneja, en la misma mesa. Por un rato, ella estaba fuera de sí, parecía que todo corría en cámara lenta. Ellos comían sí, pero también reían, jugaban, bromeaban un poco. Lobato se ponía dos ramas de madera en la cabeza y fingía ser un reno, Skye conversaba con Mary sobre todas las tonterías que hacían los demás. Nick y Finnick jugaban con cartas, el perdedor tendría que beberse todo el aderezo de la ensalada. Poco a poco, empezaba a tomarle cariño a tal espectáculo, deseaba haber sido parte de algo así dese hace mucho. Ahora tenía la oportunidad, por qué no tomarla.

-Oye Judy ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó el lobo blanco.

-¿Qué?-

-Has estado muy callada querida ¿Pasa algo?- Preguntó Mary con angustia.

-No, por supuesto que no. Solo me preguntaba si alguna vez habían visto a un conejo morsa- Respondió sonriente.

Todos intercambiaron miradas por un momento. ¿Conejo morsa? Ni idea de lo que fuera. Una vez Judy estuvo segura de haberlos confundido lo suficiente, tomó las ramas con las que Lobato estaba jugando y se las metió en la boca.

-Justo ashí- Dijo con la madera entre sus dientes. Los cinco empezaron a reír por la interpretación tan cómica de la coneja. No es que fuera de lo mejor, y ella lo sabía bien, pero de igual manera era algo divertido de ver.

Así continuo gran parte de la noche. Ahora que Judy se había integrado a los juegos y las risas, todo era más ameno para los presentes. Vaya día más extraño el que había tenido tan peculiar grupo. Ahora Judy entendía que, no siempre se necesitaba cientos de familiares rodeándola para hacerla sentir en casa, solo necesitabas estar con los animales correctos. La familia y amigos de Nick no se preocupaban por el lugar en donde vivían, él y su madre no se preocupaban por tener el collar todavía, no se preocupaban por lo que pasó hace cinco años. Eran expertos en dejar el pasado atrás y vivir el ahora a todo lo que podían dar.

Pronto llegó la media noche. Empezaron a repartirse los regalos. Eran humildes, claro que sí, pero eran sinceros. Lobato le entregó a su novia un perfume que, según Nick le había contado a Judy, Skye había estado buscando desde hace mucho. Finnick le obsequió pequeñas figuras de autos a todos, incluso a Mary, ella siempre se deleitaba con las ocurrencias tan extrañas del pequeño zorro. Skye obsequió un nuevo abrigo a Lobato y por último, Nick le dio a Finnick un recibo de pago para pintar su vieja camioneta, él elegiría modelo, color, figura o lo que quisiera en realidad. Después, el zorro pelirrojo le dio a su propia madre todo un juego nuevo de utensilios de cocina. Ella adoraba cocinar, si tuvo que pedir ayuda este año, fue debido a la falta de tiempo.

Ellos no eran únicamente colmillos y garras, no eran únicamente violencia. Había amor, de pareja, amistad, maternal. El ambiente se sentía tan pacífico, a tal punto que la conciencia empezó a remorderle a Judy. Ella no tenía nada para ofrecer, aún a pesar de que ellos la acogieron en su hogar esa noche, a ella, una completa extraña para la familia. Si bien no estaba obligada a hacerlo, ahora sentía como si así fuera.

-Oye Zanahorias- Escuchó la coneja.

-¿Nick?-

-Esto es para ti- Respondió, entregando una pequeña caja envuelta en papel de regalo.

-¿Para mí? Pero cuando…-

-Tengo mis métodos- Le guiñó el ojo.

-Nick yo no les traje nada a ninguno- Se disculpó apenada.

-¿Y qué? Nosotros te invitamos, ya es bueno que decidieras acompañarnos esta noche- Aseguró el vulpino –Ahora vamos, ábrelo, espero que te guste-

Judy le devolvió la sonrisa y procedió a desenvolver el papel. Era una caja de madera. Llena de curiosidad, Judy empezó a agitarla levemente, había algo dentro, algo medianamente grande, al menos para ella. Retiró la tapa y entonces la vio; una pluma con forma de zanahoria. La tomó en sus manos, era de plástico, pero era un detalle tan lindo viniendo de él.

-Si presionas el botón podrás grabar cosas, y creo que tenías que presionarla dos veces para reproducir, o algo así. Estoy seguro de que lo descifrarás pronto- Explicó Nick.

-Nick esto es…- Sintió un nudo en la garganta, cómo no hacerlo. Judy estaba segura de que irrumpiría en el llanto en ese mismo lugar, se esforzaba por no hacerlo. Sonrió, no dejaba de ver la pluma y entonces, se apresuró a abrazar al zorro -¡Muchas gracias!- Le dijo con total euforia.

-Hey, no hay de qué- Dijo Nick, correspondiendo el abrazo.

Mary veía a ambos desde la cocina, había sido una gran cena de navidad después de todo. Y aunque ella no lo supiera, lo mejor aún estaba por venir. Todo el alboroto de horas atrás al fin se terminó. La mesa era un desastre, la cocina estaba repleta de trastes sucios y la mayoría de los invitados estaban repartidos por la sala. Finnick, quien como siempre, abusó demasiado de la bebida, había terminado en algo muy cercano a un coma etílico; nadie se preocupaba mucho por ello, mañana estaría bien, después de la resaca al menos. Lobato y Skye estaban acurrucados en el sofá. Mary tenía la costumbre de no dejar ir a sus invitados en mitad de la madrugada, a menos que fuera de suma importancia, o si ellos no deseaban quedarse. Tanto ella como Nick y Judy seguían despiertos, podría decirse que luchaban contra el cansancio. Mary recogía lo que podía y Nick se encargaría de limpiar la mayor cantidad de platos antes del amanecer. Judy, aún se debatía qué es lo que debía hacer ahora. ¿Regresaría a su departamento? ¿Caminaría por las oscuras y vacías calles a esas horas de la madrugada? Parecía lo correcto, sentía que ya no debía estorbar más en esa casa.

-Nicky- Llamó Mary en voz baja.

-¿Hmm? ¿Pasa algo?- Preguntó el zorro, con voz adormilada.

-Ella se quedará ¿Cierto? Hace mucho frío afuera, y no creo que sea muy seguro salir sin luz solar- Explicó preocupada.

-Hmm, no lo sé. Iré a hablar con ella-

Después de mucho pensarlo, Judy decidió que sería mejor emprender el camino de regreso a su departamento, en algunas horas sería libre de tomar el tren hacia Bunnyburrow. Sin embargo, no quería dormir sola esa noche, nunca lo hacía. Seguramente, de pedírselo a la señora Wilde, podría dormir ahí las horas que quedaban de oscuridad, pero también sentía que, debía de hacer algo para agradecer semejante gesto que fue la cena anterior. Y sí, había algo que podría hacer.

-¿Pelusa estás bien? No estarás pensando en irte ahora ¿Cierto? Hehe, mi madre me mataría si no te convenzo de esperar al menos hasta que haya algo de sol- Dijo Nick, una vez se encontró donde la coneja.

-No… No quiero seguir causando molestias- Lo miró apenada.

-¿Otra vez con eso? Vamos Judy, creí que ya éramos amigos- Se arrodilló a su nivel.

-Judy… Es la primera vez que me llamas así desde me conociste- Sonrió.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó ya algo angustiado. Se le veía distante a la coneja, triste. Nick se lo atribuía al haber perdido el tren a su hogar, pero eso había dejado de importarle a Judy hace mucho tiempo.

-Nick yo… He vivido en el pequeño mundo que la ciudad creo para las presas por mucho tiempo- Le dijo bajando la mirada –Ustedes debían ser feroces, peligrosos y muy malos con las presas… Eso creía yo, eso quería creer yo- Admitió llena de vergüenza –Perdóname… Por favor…- Apretó los ojos y los puños sin moverse de su lugar. No pudo seguir contendiendo ese llanto de auto desprecio. Si bien jamás lo mostró en su trabajo, se encargó de odiar y temer a todos los depredadores de la ciudad, era como todas las demás presas. Ahora sentía que no merecía nada de lo que en esa noche recibió.

Sintió una mano cálida tomándola de un hombro, luego la hizo avanzar hacia él y con delicadeza la abrazó. Ella no tardó en responder y aferrarse al cuerpo del zorro también.

-Conejos… Tan… Emocionales- Habló con un tono muy tranquilo, intentando ocultar el hecho de que también estaba a punto de llorar –Judy, hay cretinos en todas las especies, no debes preocuparte por eso, lo que sí importa es saber que también hay animales buenos en todos lados, tú eres una de ellos-

-Nick, si tan solo hubiera visto lo que vi esta noche hace cinco años, te habría dejado ir a penas te viera… Estaba segura de que tú no habías hecho nada malo, y aun así te arresté, a sabiendas de que no tendrías oportunidad de demostrar tu inocencia en ese entonces… ¿Por qué no me odias? ¿Por qué tu madre no me odia? ¿Por qué me dieron la bienvenida tus amigos, como si nada hubiese pasado nunca?... Como si no te hubiera hecho daño…- Decía entre lágrimas y sollozos.

-Porque nosotros no somos así- Una tercera voz se sumó a la conversación.

-¿Mamá?-

-Se… Señora Wilde yo…- Trató de decir Judy, su voz temblaba y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas la delataban por completo. Se había separado de Nick al escuchar la voz de la vulpina tan cerca de ella.

-Shhhh, no tienes qué decir nada- Le dijo con calidez –No es un secreto para nosotros el cómo nos ve el resto del mundo, lo sabemos bien y hemos aprendido a vivir con eso- Le sonrió –No digo que sea fácil, y cuando creí perder a mi hijo… Bueno… Solo diré que jamás olvidaré ese día-

-En verdad… Lamento mucho que hayan tenido que vivir algo así por mi culpa- Se disculpó, secándose las lágrimas con el brazo.

-También fue por ti que estamos juntos ahora- Respondió de inmediato la vulpina –Todas las presas de la ciudad pueden odiarnos si quieren, yo siempre he creído que habrá al menos alguien que nos verá como algo más que una amenaza. Como madre, siempre quise que el mundo fuera seguro para mi hijo, por oficiales como tú, aún no pierdo esa esperanza, a pesar de que Nicky ya no tenga diez años. Me alegra que te haya conocido, y yo también me alegro de haberlo hecho- La tomó de los hombros con suavidad –Nuestra puerta siempre va a estar abierta para ti-

La pesada culpa que Judy no podía dejar de sentir, al fin desapareció. Terminó de secar sus lágrimas veía a los dos zorros bajo una luz completamente diferente. Estaba agradecida por haber perdido el tren a las madrigueras, estaba agradecida por haber conocido a Nicholas Wilde, estaba agradecida por todo.

-Yo… Aun no les he dado mi regalo de navidad-

-Zanahorias, eso no es necesario- Dijo Nick.

-Así es, solo descansa un poco- Agregó Mary.

-No… Yo de verdad quiero hacer esto- Respondió Judy. De su cinturón sacó un pequeño trozo de metal, parecía tener un código grabado en el mismo –El proceso para quitarle el collar a un depredador es muy tardado, se supone que deben probar que son buenos para la sociedad. Bueno, a mí ya me lo probaron- Aseguró sonriente.

-¿Qué?- Mary permanecía incrédula a lo que estaba escuchando.

-Judy… En verdad vas a…-

Un pequeño clic en el cuello de Nick y otro en el de Mary. Ambos collares de electro shock cayeron hasta el suelo y la luz verde que por tantos años adornó sus cuellos, se había apagado. Los dos zorros estaban tan confundidos que no creían que fuera verdad. Primero Mary y después Nick, los dos acariciaron su cuello y en efecto, ya no había nada en ellos. Lágrimas en sus ojos empezaron a brotar, se miraron mutuamente y de inmediato se abrazaron fuertemente. Judy veía y apreciaba tan emotiva escena. No tenía nada para decir, no tenía nada más que agregar. En su interior, no podía estar más feliz que nunca. El cambio que había llegado a Zootopia definitivamente sería para bien, ella estaba segura de ello, bueno, ahora lo estaba.

-Feliz navidad-

* * *

 _ **Bueno, eso es todo. Espero les haya gustado, entretenido o al menos les haya dado algo qué hacer. Comentarios? Por navidad? Hehe, espero puedan comentar, así sabré si les gustó, les encantó... O si mi nombre ya fue borrado de la memoria colectiva XD...**_

 _ **Les deseo una feliz navidad a todos, y proximamente, año nuevo también. pasensela bien, no olviden dejar su comentario y nos vemos después. Paz.**_


End file.
